


Night Call

by LeMangeLumiere



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1980s, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Dullahan - Freeform, Dungeons & Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Fingerless Gloves, Greaser, Horror Elements, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Kavinsky inspired, Kind of cheesy, Motorcycles, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Nerdy girl, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Really odd, Romance, Sleepy Hollow - Freeform, bad boy, fairytales - Freeform, good girl, headless horseman - Freeform, kavinsky - Freeform, motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMangeLumiere/pseuds/LeMangeLumiere
Summary: Charlotte had read all sorts of books. She had read Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit, she's read The Last Unicorn and The Never Ending Story. She even read countless books on mythology from all over the world. But nothing would prepare her for the real deal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How odd, an original story! Just to let you all know, this story is weird. I came up with the idea out of the blue, and somehow finished 11 chapters in 2 days. And maybe it is exactly that, something I shot out faster than anything I have ever made before, but I thought I might share it with you guys.

Charlotte felt strands of her blonde ponytail stick to her sweaty neck as she flew down the empty hall, her white running shoes squeaking against the floor. She leapt around the corners, slipping across the freshly waxed linoleum beneath her. At the end of the hall was her destination: the library. She burst into a full run, her backpack smacking against her back as she slid across, putting her hands before her as she neared the double doors. Her hands hit the doors and she bashed into the wood, smacking her forehead against the it while pressing down the handle, the door opening just a moment too late. That would leave a mark for sure. The door creaked open unwillingly, the hinges quite rusted and neglected as she rubbed gently at her forehead, urging the red mark away.

"Miss Charlotte? Are you ok?" A calm voice inquired, lilted with worry. Charlotte felt her heart jump start in her chest, pumping her blood a mile a minute. She turned her head, looking at the library desk. There sat one of the prettiest men Charlotte had ever seen.

"Mr. Cedric! Hi!" She squeaked out, clutching her dusty pink t-shirt, careful not to pull it out from under her gray pleated skirt. Cedric was exactly who she imagined when she read about fairytale princes, from the way he looked to the way he spoke. He had the darkest inky black hair she had ever seen, slicked back like a gentleman, and his eyes were dark, but they glittered when he was reading. He had thick black glasses, and he always wore sweater vests that complimented his slightly chubby form. She felt her face heat up as she stared, pushing her circular glasses farther up her nose to nestle between her eyes once more.

"Oh, uh, yes. I am fine. Are you, uh... " She shuffled, looking at her white shoes. "Fine?" She mumbled out. He let out a hushed chuckle, putting his bookmark in place and gently placing the book on the desk before him.

"I didn't just run into the library door." He teased, raising an inky black brow. Charlotte's heart fluttered and she found it hard to breath, clutching her t-shirt as if she would fly away at any second. A soft, airy laugh fell from her lips. Right, he heard that. Great.

"I think your favorite place is free today." He noted, looking over to the farther most corner. From what she could see, he was right. The table was nestled in between a large bookshelf and the wide window, the absolutely perfect place for reading. The rain slowly trickled down the window, and Charlotte felt completely and utterly at ease. The smell of books, the sound of rain the soft light, it was all perfect. She gave Cedric a shy nod and tottered off, keeping her head down and her hands wrapped tightly around the straps of her backpack. As she turned the corner, marking her way to her signature table, she noticed it was not as vacant as she had previously thought. A young man sat, his red-converse shoes crossed over the table. His legs were thin and covered with black jeans, torn at the knees. He wore a white shirt and one of the red varsity jackets, and she recognized him at once. His black hair was short and combed to the side, several strands out of place to create the edgy look. He had dark eyes and thick eyebrows that rose at her arrival. This was Cedric's little brother Viktor, the star of the baseball team.

When Viktor and Cedric came to Sleepy Hollow, the whole school was flipped upside down. Viktor was the all-star, the bad boy, the punk, the popular kid, the Jock. He was beloved by everyone, all the cheerleaders swarmed him and he always hung out with the Jocks, smoking his cigarettes and leaning on his sleek black motorbike. His older brother Cedric got the job as the librarian, and for the first month Viktor didn't notice her. But now...

"Hey Princess." He teased, letting his feet fall from the table. He leaned forward in his chair, propping his arm across the table.

"Read any good fairytales lately?" His voice full of sarcasm, he gave a sly smirk, his eyes glinting in the dim light. Charlotte smiled, pulling her backpack off and plopping it onto the table.

"Yes, actually!" She replied happily. Who knew he was interested in fairytales? She unzipped the backpack and pulled out a few books, ranging on different topics.

"There was this one about a boy and girl who run away from their evil step-mother, and the boy turns into a deer!" She pushed up her glasses and pulled out a chair, taking the seat. Viktor scoffed and leaned back, his eyes flickering from her to the wall.

"I wasn't actually interested." He noted rudely, his fists clenching, the leather of his fingerless gloves cracking in his palms. Charlotte's smile fell, and her eyes fluttered back down to the table.

"Oh." She moved her books closer to her, pushing her backpack onto the floor below. "Sorry..." She muttered. Viktor scoffed again, hitting his fist against the table and making it shake.

"What the hell..." He turned his head, looking out the window. It was odd to be sitting so close to him, usually he would stand over her, teasing her about her books. Her smile brightened as she looked at her books. She was reading The NeverEnding Story, which was one of her absolute favorites. She also brought The Last Unicorn with her, another good read. And the rest were all textbooks of different kinds, like one was greek gods and mythology, another was all about King Arthur and Merlin. And the illustrations were so unique, they felt so real.

 

"Hey." Viktor announced, breaking Charlotte from her thoughts. She popped her head up and gave him a small reactionary smile. His brows furled together when their eyes met.

"Did you get your, uh..." He stuttered. A moment of silence passed between them before she gasped, leaning down and pulling a folder from her backpack.

"Yes, I've got the history homework." She replied, pulling out several lines sheets and placing them on the table before him. Something flashed on his face as he leaned forward, peering over the papers.

"I could tutor you on it, if you want." She offered politely. He had been copying her history homework for a while now, it was the only class they shared besides P.E. He let out an embarrassed cough and covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes shooting away from her.

"I wanted to talk about the Dance." He changed the subject, still looking off at the distance. Oh, he had come to her for help! He had only moved here a month or so ago, maybe he didn't know about the Dance. Charlotte closed the folder and returned it to her backpack, quite happy to help.

"Oh, well, the Sleepy Hollow High Dance happens every year, and they all have different themes." She recalled, tapping a finger on her chin in thought. She hadn't gone to a single one with a date, but she usually helped decorate for it. Everyone had complimented her on the year the theme was Fantasy, she took on nearly the whole decorating plan all by herself, with just a little help from the nerds at the Game Store. She borrowed their D&D books and designed a magical fantasy world for teenagers to dance in.

"Some people dress up according to the theme, but for the most part they just wear nice clothes." She concluded. Viktor's face looked strained, his jaw clenched tight and his fingers turning white from his fist. She saw his Adam's apple bob, why was he nervous?

"Oh!" She cried out before smacking her hand against her lips, cutting off her voice. She gave a soft giggle and leaned forward, her voice lowered in a whisper, a single brow raised.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but the theme is 'A Midsummer's Night Dream." She released, the info previously confidential. She wondered, for a moment, who he would ask to go with him. He was currently the most popular boy in school, he had hundreds of girls to choose from. Any girl from the cheer squad would go with him in a heartbeat, that was the most likely place he would choose from.

"That theme sounds dumb." He mocked, crossing his hands over his arms. Charlotte smiled softly, looking down at her hands. Her fingertips were covered in bandaids from the hours of making paper flowers. He followed her eyes and clicked his tongue at the sight.

"It is a lot of work, that's for sure." She giggled softly. Another moment of silence went by and she pulled out the book she would read, the NeverEnding Story, placing it before her. He shifted in his seat, not able to get truly comfortable.

"Who are you going with?" He asked roughly, popping the collar of his red varsity jacket up. She was shocked for a moment, surely he didn't think she would go with anyone. She looked around for a bit, her eyes falling down onto her book.

"Michael Ende." She replied softly, picking up the book before her. He let out a startled cough and leaned forward again, slamming his fist against the table once more.

"Who the hell is that?" He growled irritably, his eyes piercing right into hers. She gave a soft laugh and held up her book, her fingers placed just beside the author's name. He let out a groan and flopped back into his chair, letting his head fall back and meet with the plastic of the chair, his tense shoulders slouching.

"I just find a well lit corner and read for the whole thing." She recalled happily. Music helped her concentrate, and no one really bothered her. There would be teasing and hurtful words, but she was far too enveloped in her stories to actually hear them. Viktor bit the inside of his cheek, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket and kicking his feet onto the chair beside him, leaning back casually. Her curiosity would get the better of her, for sure. It would be her ultimate downfall in life, she could just feel it. It boiled up inside her, making her hands shake and nose tingle, as if she were about to cry.

"Are you going with Becky?" Viktor froze in his seat, his eyes glued to hers.

"Why the hell would I go with Becky? I want to go with..." He practically shouted, frozen still in his seat. Oh, she must have hit a nerve. Before she could fluster and mumble out an apology, Cedric came bounding around the corner.

"Viktor!" He hissed, his hands planted firmly on his hips. "A word." He tapped his foot impatiently. Charlotte's heart fluttered as she watched Cedric take Viktor into the office behind his desk, shutting the door behind them. She waited for a moment for Cedric to reemerge, but after five or so minutes she returned to her book. She read for another fifteen minutes before she realized she had to go, the time on her thin brown watch reading 5:30. She packed up her stuff, noticing that the history homework still sat in the center, untouched. She gave a little shrug and left it there. Viktor would come back to get his backpack and would return her homework to her tomorrow. With that, she left the library and began to head over to the Game Store, where the D&D players awaited her arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

The weather had cleared up a bit, still cloudy and rumbling with distant thunder, but luckily Charlotte didn't need an umbrella. The walk to the Game Store was easy, just following the street into town. She made it about half way there before she heard the rumbling of a motorcycle pull up behind her, screeching to a stop.

"Princess, get over here." Viktor shouted out, his voice muffled by his black motorcycle helmet. She turned on her heels, eyes opened wide. Why was he here? She hopped over quickly, clenching the straps of her backpack as she stood on the curb, looking into the black reflective visor of his sleek helmet. He pulled open his jacket and pulled out some crumpled pieces of paper she recognized as her history homework. She took the frail things in her hands, looking down at the smudged writing, having been pressed against his chest. She cocked her head to the side, raising a confused brow. Was he already done copying it?

"Where are you going?" He inquired, folding his arms over the handles of the motorcycle. She swung her backpack to the front, stuffing her papers into her backpack.

"I'm going to the Game Store." She replied simply. He lifted his hands and tugged off his helmet, shaking his hair free, letting the locks flop down over his face, just beside his eye. 

"What's so special about that?" His lips rose in a scowl, his eyes lowered and brows furled. Charlotte swallowed her laughter. He looked almost like he was pouting.

"Well, the guys say the have something special for me today." The boys who often played there were always so considerate, letting her read their D&D books for the pictures and descriptions of the monsters, characters and locations. It was one of her favorite parts of her day, besides seeing Cedric. Viktor scoffed loudly and leaned back, putting his hand behind him on the motorcycle seat. A grin flashed over his face, revealing straight white teeth, and his eyes glittered flirtatiously.

"Why don't you forget them and hang with me?" He invited, patting the seat behind him in emphasis. Charlotte took a step back, taking in the whole picture. Viktor, the schools' baseball All-Star and resident bad boy, had just asked her to hang out with him. No way! He really did want tutoring! She looked down at her watch, it was almost 6, and the sun was already beginning to set. She let out a small whine, barely audible.

"I'm sorry Viktor, I promised to meet the guys at 5:45 and I'm already late." She bounced back, her hands gripping the straps of her backpack a little tighter. His bright face fell into a scowl, his thick black brow furling even tighter on his face, scrunching his whole face into contorted anger. His neck and face blushed bright red, and he shook in his seat.

"So you want to hang out with those losers more than me?" He shot out bitterly, shoving the motorcycle helmet back onto his head. Before she could respond he rode off, his bike roaring off into the distance. It was dangerous to ride so fast, especially with the sun rapidly setting. She hoped he wouldn't get caught in the dark. She shook off the bad feeling and kept walking to the store, shivering slightly in the autumn wind.

 

"Charlotte!" The guys cried out as she opened the door. Her whole face burst into a bright smile as they ran about, hiding things behind their backs and moving the tables around.

"Come, sit!" One boy called out, pulling out a chair and offering it to her. He had curly red hair and big glasses, freckles speckled all across his body. Charlotte laughed and dropped her backpack off in the corner, accepting the seat gratefully.

"Thanks Toby." Toby burst into a blush, shuffling his feet, his hands planted firmly at his sides. His voice couldn't come out, only in skips and stutters, and one of the other nerds led him away to the other corner of the room. The center table where they usually played was empty of the usual gaming pieces, now covered in soft drinks, a large pizza, and a small pink cake.

"Are we having a party?" She inquired, swinging her legs about. The nerds looked to each other, giving nods and smiles. They pulled out little poppers from their pockets and tugged on the string, sending confetti flying in her direction.

"Happy Birthday Charlotte!" They all cheered, some breaking into song and others applauding her. Her whole face lit up and her nose tingled sharply, tears welling up in her eyes. This was all for her? Toby returned to her side, holding something behind his back. When she looked into his eyes he gave her a broad smile, shuffling awkwardly in place.

"We know your birthday's technically in three days..." He began, looking at the others. They all gave him the thumbs up, and he turned his eyes back to her. One of his hands came out from behind his back, a bouquet of three sweet pink roses. Her favorite! She gasped happily as she took the bouquet in her arms, taking in their subtle scent.

"But the moment this came in, we were all too excited to wait." He withdrew the other hidden item behind his back, something wrapped in purple wrapping paper with a bright blue bow on top. It felt surprisingly hefty in her hands, definitely heavier than she had anticipated. The guys watched on as she tugged at the paper, letting it crumple to the floor before her. There in her hands was a book with a hard cover, a drawing of a beautiful fairy gracing the front. She traced her fingers over the title, 'Irish and Scottish Mythology'. 

"You guys..." She whimpered, urging her tears to stay in her eyes, threatening to spill over. "This is wonderful..." She choked out, wiping her eyes with her arm. The guys gathered round, all talking at once about who found the book in a magazine, who ordered it at the bookstore, who wrapped it, who bought the pizza, who bought the cake etc. It was a lot of noise, but Charlotte felt quite at home. She looked up, Toby holding the cake in his hands, a single candle lit right in the center. The guys sang to her, all discordant and out of tune but full of love and happiness, and as she blew out the candle there was a flash and everyone cheered. The polaroid had turned out perfect, her taking a deep breath to blow the candle out. They all gathered around and took one more picture, everyone barely managing to squeeze in around her. She hadn't ever had a party like this, and it was by far her favorite. 

 

She left a few hours later, full of soda, pizza, cake and happy memories, holding the polaroid pictures in one hand. The walk to her house was lonely, but holding her brand new book and the roses to her chest made her feel better. Her door opened, and she left the cold world outside. A few hours later, a motorcycle roared up to her house, parking just outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte sat by the phone, her new book cracked open in her lap. Every so often she would look to the phone, urging it to ring. Maybe her mom would call from France to wish her a happy birthday, saying she would be back in time to bake a cake and watch VHS tapes with her. Maybe her dad would call from Ireland and say he found her a really interesting book, and he would bring it back for her birthday party. They never had before, but perhaps this time would be different. The most she could expect was the same monthly amount of money sent from the both of them. Nothing more, nothing less. She hadn't seen either of them after the divorce in freshman year. They were eager to stay as far away from each other as they could. Perhaps the reason they left her behind was because she was both of them in one. As she entered the chapter of the Unseelie Court, the dark and mischievous fairies, a rapid knock resounded on her door. No way, could it be her parents? She placed the book down and rushed over to the door, pulling it open with a woosh. There on her doorstep stood Viktor, his helmet planted firmly on his head, his jacket buttoned up tight against the autumn night chill.

"Oh! Hello Viktor..." What a surprise, why on earth was he here? At least he was ok, having driven off on his motorcycle in the dark. He stood there in silence, his hands clenched in tight fists at his sides. She felt goosebumps rise on her arms, and the hair stood up on the back of her neck. Something was... wrong.

"Do you, uh..." She looked around at the empty house around her. It was pretty late at night, around 9. "Want to come in...?" She offered softly, stepping to the side to let him in. He walked in, careful not to bump into her as he stood off in the living room, looking around. She closed the door, keeping it unlocked, and stood just behind him.

_**"When are your parents coming home?"**_ He asked, not looking at her. Oh. This was getting weirder by the second. She gave a forced laugh, looking down at her white shoes.

"Oh, uh, my mom's in France and my dad's in Ireland, so they're not coming back anytime soon..." She muttered, pulling at the strands of her blonde hair. He turned slowly, the blackness of his visor reflecting the soft light of the room. She couldn't see his eyes, but she could sense the pity. It was something she received often.

"Do you want something to drink? I've got soda..." She gave a soft chuckle, making her way to the kitchen. "And a straw, too." She teased. He flinched, shoving his hands into his pockets and following her in, his shoulders hunched. She hadn't realized it before but he really was tall, a good foot taller than her. Having him hover over her as she grabbed soda's from the fridge was intimidating, amplified by the black motorcycle helmet he, for whatever reason, still hadn't taken off. She turned around, the cold soda's in her fingers. She couldn't muster up the courage to look up into his face, or, well, the helmet. They were perfectly still, standing off in the kitchen.

 

 

 _ **"Do you know any sort of creature that, uh..."**_ He lowered his gaze to his shoes, fumbling with his fingers in his jacket. _**"Can live without it's head?"**_ Her heart froze in her chest, was he... really asking? For real? Like, for real real? Her whole face burst into a bright sunny smile as she rushed into the living room, forgoing the cans onto the table before picking up her newest book, flipping through the pages, consulting the pictures quickly. He shuffled in after, plopping down on the couch. She realized that not being able to see his face or his eyes really made her nervous. She trusted he was fine, but it was still odd. 

"I got this book for my birthday today, I'm sure it'll have what you need!" She exclaimed happily, flipping through the pages. She hadn't realized what a meaty book it was, there were hundreds of things piled in there, this was going to take a little bit. Viktor leaned over, his hands pushed into his pockets.

 _ **"It's... your birthday?"**_ He mumbled softly. Perhaps it was because his mouth was covered by the helmet, but there was a strange scratchy quality to his voice, as if he were an old record that needed more care, echoed and scratchy, almost unnatural. A shiver ran up her spine at the sound.

"Actually, it's on the same night as the dance..." She added absentmindedly, busy flipping through the pages. Viktor nodded slowly, leaning back into his seat, quiet with thought. There! She found it! She pulled the book open wider, hearing the new spine crack as she placed it in his lap, placing a finger on the corner of the page. There lay a drawing of a frightening man with no head, a carved pumpkin in one hand and the spine of a human in the other, his horse rearing up, foaming at the mouth and eyes wide and glowing red.

"The Dullahan." She commented. How funny he mention it, living in Sleepy Hollow. "You know, like the Headless Horseman, like the movie and the book." She added dutifully. Sure, the Disney animated cartoon wasn't the best adaptation of the Irish legend, but it got the point across and made for a delightfully spooky kid's movie to watch near Halloween.

"That story takes place in this town, wouldn't you know!" She laughed. Viktor stood abruptly from the couch, the book still in his hands. She lifted herself off the floor and gently placed her hand over his, trying her best to look over his shoulder.

"Ah!" She cried out, pulling her hand away. His hand was like ice! "You're freezing! Let me turn on the heater!" The heater on the wall whirred to life, pumping hot air out. He was wearing fingerless gloves, sure, but his fingertips were gray from the cold night. He tried his best to avoid her touch, stepping away with each step she took closer to him.

 _ **"How does it go back?"**_ He asked, looking intently at the picture. She paused for a moment, her finger tapping against her chin. Go back?

"You mean, back to... normal?" She asked. "Human?" He nodded his head, looking over to her. There was a chill in the air, and her heart fluttered in her chest. Nothing came out of her mouth for a while, her thoughts all mashing together. She hadn't ever thought of that, usually they were Fairies of the Unseelie Court, typically nasty and harbingers of death. They usually had their heads or a pumpkin with them, tied around their waist somehow to frighten people away. Sometimes they lost their heads.

 _ **"Princess, please!"**_ He shouted, his voice quivering. Charlotte took a step back, why was he so desperate? He sounded frightened. Perhaps... had he seen something on his ride? Something she couldn't explain?

"W-well, uh..." She struggled to find the words, waving her hands about. "Maybe if it found it's head again? I think?" He let the book slam shut as he tossed it onto the couch, nearly bouncing off. He made his way hurriedly towards the door, through the thin hallway.

"Oh, watch your head for the-" Before she could finish warning him, the top of his helmet hit the strange plank of wood that hung awkwardly above the hallway. Her father often ran into it, along with any tall person. The helmet met a loud smack noise and it tumbled to the floor, scattering across the hardwood. She rushed forward, a hand outstretched. That's when she realized what was going on.

Viktor turned around, reaching down for the helmet. His skin was a sickly pale gray, and just above his neck, where his head should be, was billowing black smoke. It hung around the stump of his neck almost like a flame, flickering with black smoky wisps. His head was gone.

Charlotte screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**_"Princess, please! Please!"_** Viktor leapt forward, pressing his cold hand over her mouth, his other arm wrapping around her waist to keep her from running away. He smelt like a rainy night, cold and wet, and it was quite possibly the least soothing scent on the entire planet at the moment. Her cries died down as she scrambled to stay on her feet, her hands gripped tightly around his arm over her mouth. The smoke flickered violently like a flame on the verge of being blown out by the wind. How? What? How? 

**_"I'll explain, just please!"_** His voice cracked, sounding almost like he was on the verge of tears, and Charlotte's screams died in his palm. His hand slowly lifted from her lips, a finger pushing her glasses back into the nook of her nose before letting go of her completely, raising his hands over chest in peace. Charlotte felt her knees buckle beneath her and she crumbled to the floor, her hands pressing into the carpet below. Viktor kneeled down in a flash, his hands outstretched towards her to keep her from falling. 

"Y-y...y....y-you...." Her voice was weak and hoarse, stuttering uncontrollably. She couldn't help but stare. "D...de....k...k-ka... uh..." She gave up. 

**_"I don't know how it happened..."_** He admitted weakly, looking down at his hands. Or, perhaps he looked, Charlotte couldn't really tell. 

**_"I crashed my bike, and when I woke up, I..."_** He waved his hand over the stump of his neck, the smoke swirling over his fingers before joining back with the rest, flickering softly. A scream hitched in her throat and she leaned back. This... this doesn't just happen! It can't! It's a fairytale, a spooky little story! And she should know! 

"W-whe...where...." She trembled so terribly it was hard for her to speak. Viktor let out a sigh, plopping back onto his butt, his legs spread and elbows balanced against his knees. 

**_"Somewhere out of town."_** He admitted. His hand rubbed the back of his neck as he leaned over. **_"Maybe an hour out?"_** He groaned, pushing his fingertips into the sore flesh of his neck. 

**_"Maybe more."_** He sounded exhausted, and Charlotte felt her heart clench. He was usually so up beat, teasing her and throwing himself around, all energized. But now, he just sat there. He was gray and still and it hurt her deep down. 

"So... you..." Her trembling began to even out, letting her speak a bit easier. He looked up, the smoke flickering. 

"You look good, uh..." She sputtered, looking down sheepishly at her hands. What on earth was she saying? "You don't look like a, uh... typical... Dullahan?" She suggested softly. Viktor's fingers clenched tightly, his gray knuckles turning white, trembling softly. He rose from the couch, the black smoke billowing fast like a roaring fireplace. 

**_"What the hell, are you kidding?"_** He shouted, peering down at his cold hands. **_"I look like a nightmarish freak!"_** Charlotte was shocked, he had never yelled at her like this before. This whole night was shocking. How could a human turn into a Dullahan? And why tonight, of all nights? It wasn't Halloween, it wasn't Samhain, hell, it wasn't even a full moon! Why tonight? Why him? 

"Nightmarish? Well, no, not... not entirely..." She objected softly, her hands outstretched. The black smoke culminated thicker and thicker above his neck, nearly forming a head entirely of smoke. It even began to glow in two spots, as if eyes had suddenly grown. 

**_"Quit kidding yourself, look at this!"_** He held up his hands, referring to the thick head-like smoke. **_"I'm a monster!"_** Charlotte leapt to her feet, her hands shaking at her side. 

"That's enough!" She cried out. Viktor flinched and took a step back, his hands unclenched and held out before him. "You aren't using a human spine as a whip!" She retorted, her hand ushered out towards the book. 

"You aren't throwing a bucket of blood on me, or calling my name so that I die, right?" She took a step forward, her brows furled tightly over her eyes. "Right?!" 

**_"No, no! O-of course not!"_** He retorted, his voice softer than before. The smoke that had made a head retreated so suddenly it was as if he had been decapitated again, the smoke reverting to the small flicker of a candle like it had been before. He collapsed back onto the couch, moving his hands to hold up his head, but he fell through and his reflexes had him shoot back up, looking down at the black smoke that curled around his fingers, and Charlotte felt her heart clench painfully in her chest. He settled on folding his hands together, leaning on his legs with his elbows. Charlotte trembled softly, and she plopped onto the ground before him. 

"You aren't... you don't really look exactly like it." She bit her lip, her eyes cast down at the floor. "I think you look way cooler." He let out a weak chuckle. 

**_"I'm..."_** He sighed, hunching his shoulders over. ** _"I'm kind of... freaked out."_** He admitted painfully. Well, he was faring quite well for this sort of situation she assumed. She had never read about anything like this before. And she didn't really know Viktor, but he had come to her for help. His brother would probably be better fit to help, but for whatever reason Viktor had chosen her, and it made her, deep deep down, a little bit happy. 

"Well..." She coughed out, struggling to stand to her feet. Viktor looked up slowly. "We won't be able to find anything in the dark." He snapped up, she assumed to meet her eyes. She really didn't know where to look, since he no longer had eyes. She settled on where his face was meant to be, hopefully it work. 

"I've got a guest room, if you want to stay the night." She offered. He shook his head, or tried too, but he realized that he wasn't showing anything. 

**_"No, uh..."_** He stuttered, looking down at his feet. He really didn't know what to do. Charlotte took a step closer, the chill seeming to hang around him. Goosebumps rose on her skin once more. 

"I don't think it would be the best for you to go back home, your brother might... notice." He stood stock still, and Charlotte slowly walked towards the hall, her eyes set on his helmet. He had somehow managed to make it stay on, as if his head were just invisible. It would be easier to look into his 'eyes' with this on. She turned and he stood just before her, peering down. She let out a soft gasp, shuddering in surprise. 

**_"Do you mind...?"_** He mumbled softly. Their hands met on his helmet, his freezing cold. A shiver rushed through her, but she didn't remove her hands. He took the helmet from her, pushing it over the smoke and putting it just over the end of his neck. No wonder she couldn't see through the visor, the smoke filled it like a balloon, staining the inside black. She hadn't even noticed it before but tiny little wisps billowed out of the cracks of the visor, practically invisible against the black of the helmet. It was ... captivating. She shook her head, letting her arms fall to her sides. 

**_"The couch'll be fine."_** He nodded sheepishly. She left with a nod, going up the stairs to her room, leaving the poor Sleepy Hollow all-star alone on the couch. 

She had always wanted an adventure. Well, this was it. 

Morning came slowly. There was literally nothing Charlotte could find on how to actually help poor Viktor get back to normal. Dullahan's were never human in the first place, so of course there was nothing to revert them back. And then there was the Headless Horseman. Charlotte had always assumed he was a Dullahan as well, it was practically the same thing! She read through her version of Sleepy Hollow at least twice, but there was nothing. He appeared at night, he threw a pumpkin, he was gone. Great. She heard shuffling from downstairs, and judging on how the sun was already in the sky, she guessed Victor was awake. She had wondered if she should have gone to school, but... Viktor needed her help. She couldn't abandon him, it wouldn't be right. She mumbled to herself as she pulled on her pink t-shirt, tucking it into her gray skirt. She pulled on her white socks and white shoes, and with a quick brush of her hair, she was ready. She rushed down the stairs, eager to begin the search, and she found Viktor reading some of her novels. It was still strange to see him wearing the helmet, but it was admittedly better than the other option. 

"Good morning." She called out. He flinched in surprise, dropping the book on the floor and turning his shoulders to see her. She had forgotten to put up her hair, the pink scrunchie on her wrist like a bracelet. 

**_"Uh, yeah, g'morning."_** He replied, picking the poor book off the floor and returning it where he found it. She ate breakfast quietly as Viktor watched on, claiming he wasn't hungry. Perhaps it was because he was scared, but he had been treating her very kindly since he arrived at her house. There was no teasing, no sarcasm. But she could tell he wasn't in the mood. Well, she couldn't blame him. She's be scared out of her wits, too. She was scared out of her wits, but she had to toughen up and see it through, like Frodo Baggins journeying out of the safety of the Shire. She and Viktor walked outside and she fished out a helmet out of her shed before joining him outside her house. His bike was surprisingly undamaged for crashing, though he never did tell her exactly how he crashed. She had a feeling, a terrible, gnawing feeling deep in her pit that however he had crashed had resulted, grimly, in his decapitation. It was a good thing this whole thing had occurred, she thought solemnly to herself. Or else he would have been dead. And she would have missed him terribly. 

**_"You ready?"_** He called out. She gave him a small smile and a nod, rushing over to his side. As she prepared to slip the helmet onto her head there was a single loud whoop and the two of them flinched at the noise, turning their attention to the source. 

A police car crept slowly forward, the tires crunching over fallen leaves and stray pebbles. The window rolled down and Charlotte instantly recognized her Uncle Johnny. He would often check up on her when her parents went out of the country, which seemed to always be the case. Since the divorce, they hadn't been seen together for a second. 

"Charlotte, who's this punk?" He called out, slowing his car to a stop. She couldn't help but chuckle, he was always so protective of her, like one of his own. He was really the only one who took care of her. 

"This is-" Before she could continue, Viktor folded his arms rebelliously and told him off. 

**_"Mind your own business, old man."_** Viktor grumbled irritably, looking down at gas measure on his bike. Charlotte let out a soft gasp, perhaps Viktor had been in trouble with the police before. Her uncle's face burst bright red and he leaned over in his seat, trying his best to give Viktor the stink-eye. 

"Now listen here you little punk, I don't know who you think you are, but if you dare hurt my niece I'll-" 

**_"Don't pop a heart attack, old timer. She's safe with me."_** He barked, turning to look at Charlotte once more, urging her to get on. Her heart fluttered softly in her chest, a little flame lighting inside. He was almost like a prince, just more brash and combative. She slipped her leg over the side and wrapped her arms tightly around Viktor's torso, clasping tightly to his shirt. She couldn't help but tremble, she had never been on a motorcycle before! And the fact that he had crashed just the night before was disconcerting, but they had no choice. 

"Uncle Johnny, I'll be back soon!" She cried out as Viktor revved the engine and tore off down the road, off to find his missing head.


	5. Chapter 5

Feeling the wind brush against her cheek and legs was an invigorating feeling unlike any she had ever felt. It was more exhilarating than a roller coaster, faster than any car she had ridden in, what a rush! And to ride on it for over an hour, pressed tight against Viktor's back, feeling his heart beat wildly beneath her hands, she understood how the princesses felt in her stories, riding on a steed with their knights. Viktor was very much like a knight. A foul-mouthed, cigarette smoking baseball playing knight. And her, the princess of books. This was certainly turning out to be the strangest day of her life, she assumed the same of Viktor. The trip soon ended as he went off road, going into the parking lot of a dingy bar and motel. He got easily, turning the motorcycle off and turning around to Charlotte. She hadn't realized it but the entire time she was shockingly tense pressed up against him, and her whole body was trembling in adrenaline shock.

"Oh, wow, that was..." She looked up into his face, giving a shaky smile. "That was kind of scary."

_**"Hey, you're ok. Come on, Princess."**_ He held out his hands, taking her hips and lifting her quite easily off the bike, setting her gently on the ground before him, close to his chest. She hadn't been this close to a boy for so long, it was odd. He smelt faintly of cigarettes and grease, but there was the cool rainy night scent that lingered from the night before, and though it had been frightening the night before, now it had returned to being her favorite scent.

_**"Are you ok?"**_ He asked softly, cupping her cheek with his hand. Wow, he was getting really close! She felt her cheeks burn hot as she stepped back, placing her hands on his chest to push away.

"Of course. Yes, yeah, uh, let's go..." She looked around, noting that the motel was practically empty, save for two cars. "You crashed here?" No, he couldn't have crashed here, or else someone would have found his head at this point.

_**"No, I crashed over there."**_ He turned and pointed off in the distance, on the road. She raised a single blond brow in confusion.

"Why did we park here?" She took a few steps forward, looking further down the road. Nothing there. She supposed that was a good thing. He walked over to the end of the parking lot, where the dirt began and lead into the woods below, sloping down at a different elevation than the road, making it a sheer drop cliff. He held out his hand for her to take, looking into her face.

_**"My, uh... my head... probably rolled away with the force of the crash. I'm sure it's down there... somewhere."**_ Oh, that made sense. Charlotte nodded and rushed forward, tossing her helmet onto the motorcycle and taking his hand, letting him lead her down into the woods.

 

 

The sun had already begun to set by the time they decided to call it quits for the night. The woods were shockingly dense the further you went in, and it was difficult to guess the trajectory of a decapitated head. It could have landed anywhere. The two of them began slowly returning to the motel, climbing up the gravel path. Viktor's hands were shoved into his pockets and his shoulders hunched, his view cast to the ground below. Charlotte felt her heart seize in pain at the sight, he was really taking it hard. She tip-toed over and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him turn his head.

"I'm sure we'll find it, Viktor." She assured him, giving his shoulder a soft squeeze before letting her arm fall back down. He stood still for a moment, looking at her face. He gave a little huff and continued walking, albeit a bit slower to let her catch up. They reached the motorcycle, and Charlotte wrapped her hands around her bare arms, the night air was cold. And the bar was now packed, several other motorcycles parked out in front.

"You know, it might be easier just to spend the night here." She offered, skipping over to his motorcycle and taking a seat. His head shot over to her, and she elaborated.

"Well, it's getting dark, and..." She looked sheepishly up at him. "Well..." She didn't want to say it. It wasn't that she didn't trust his motorcycle skills, he had gotten them both there safely. But...

_**"You think I'll crash again."**_ He stated bitterly, looking down at his scuffed red converse. 

"It's dangerous to ride at night Viktor," She did her best to console him. "I just don't want you to get hurt." They stopped for a moment, both looking away in shame. She really didn't mean anything by it.

"And... I'm really tired." She finally admitted, rubbing one of her sore arms. They had dug and climbed and searched all over the woods with no luck. And they would do the same thing tomorrow. If they tried to drive the hour or so it took to get back to her house, she would surely fall asleep and fly off. Viktor nodded slowly, pulling his hands out of his pockets. 

_**"Yeah, ok. Me too."**_ He went over to the bike and grabbed the his backpack, his signature baseball bat sticking out awkwardly, and he slugged it over his shoulder. Charlotte followed close behind, eager to get some rest. Viktor pushed the door open and let her in first, and she realized exactly where the motorcyclists had gone to. 

The bar was jam packed with them, all drinking and cheering, watching some sports channel on the tv. They shot the two of them glances as they passed by, walking over to the motel check in. A greasy little man sat behind the counter, his hair combed sparsely over his head. His dark beady eyes shot up and his whole face lit up in a sly grin.

"Ah, two young lovers looking for a 'retreat'." He snickered dirtily, reaching for one of the room keys.

_**"Shut the fuck up and give us a damn key you creep."**_ Viktor barked, slamming his fist on the desk. The man merely chuckled, giving him one of the room keys. Viktor clutched it tight in his hand and reached back, taking Charlotte's hand tightly in his own, wrenching her off towards their room.

"Have fun, girly." The man waved, and Charlotte had never felt dirtier looking at a single human being. She gave an involuntary shiver and followed closely after Viktor, letting him gently usher her into their shared room.


	6. Chapter 6

_**"What a creep."**_ Viktor spat angrily, tossing his stuff to the side of the bed. Oh dear. There was only one bed. Charlotte had never shared a bed with anyone before, let alone a boy! Her whole face felt hot, and she was sure she matched her pink shirt in color.

"Y-yeah..." She muttered shyly. She only felt like this when she was with Cedric! But now... oh, who knows. Charlotte sat down on the bed, shocked by how cheap it felt. It was springs wrapped in cloth and covered in thin scratchy blankets.

_**"Are you hungry?"**_ Viktor asked, kneeling down and pulling things out of his backpack. She nodded hurriedly, she hadn't eaten since breakfast. He pulled out a few snack bars, and if he still had his face, she knew he would have flashed her his winning smirk. He tossed one over towards her and she caught it, holding it close. This really was a weird trip, but she was starting to enjoy it a little bit. He sat down beside her, making the bed sink even lower. She felt herself moving closer to him and their hips bumped together. She ate in peace and Viktor sat silently in his thoughts, the only sounds the rambunctious party in the bar down the way.

"Viktor..." She mumbled, looking over at his lap, where his hands rested.

_**"Yeah?"**_ He grumbled, his voice like gravel. He had such a deep voice, it was entrancing, now that she thought about it. 

"When this is over..." She started. Viktor turned towards her, his fingers twitching on his leg as if he wanted to grab something. "Do you think..." She paused, looking down at her empty hands. She hadn't really thought of what would happen after, she hadn't taken this situation as seriously as she should have. He was missing his head for heaven's sake! Could he really return to normal? And how would their relationship turn out if he was able to go back to normal? Would he still tease her and copy her homework, making fun of her reading material? And god forbid, what would happen if she couldn't help him? What if he was stuck like this forever? Would he... She felt her nose tingle sharply and the tears overflowed at once, steaming steadily down her cheeks. Viktor let out a deep gasp and kneeled onto the floor before her, taking her hands into his. It was weird, she had never felt anything when he had bullied her, but now... she worried. She worried for him, for his life. He was the all-star, the beloved bad boy of Sleepy Hollow High! What would he do if he couldn't do any of it anymore? He couldn't go to school, he couldn't play baseball or smoke his cigarettes. He couldn't kiss a girl at the School Dance.

"What if I can't help you?" She sobbed, doubling over. Viktor's cold thumbs rubbed the top of her hands, and for the first time she felt a genuine comfort from him.

"W-what if you can't go back to normal, Viktor?" Her pain manifested into words, her worries and her heart pouring out before him. He listened silently, frozen before her.

"You can't go back home if y-you're a Dullahan..." She hadn't thought any of this through. She was in a dingy motel with a boy she barely knew, trying to help him un-kill himself, this was like a bad dream she had no control over. And it showed no sign of ending any time soon.

_**"I think you can help me, Charlotte."**_ He stated calmly, holding her hands tighter. He stood and leaned in closer, his scent enveloping her. One hand lifted her chin up, his cold fingers tracing her jawline.

_**"I believe in you."**_ Charlotte shot up, tangling her fingers in his shirt. She was mere centimeters away from his mask, peering tearily into his eyes,

"No, Viktor, I can't!" She cried out. The tears doubled, rolling down and staining the top of her t-shirt with her tears. Her lips tasted salty, and it was difficult to breath through her nose.

"I'm just a nerd who reads fairytales, I don't.." She sniffled, pushing her forehead against his chest, nuzzling her face in the softness of his shirt.

"I use books to forget that I'm lonely, it doesn't mean anything!" Her voice was strained and weak, wavering each time she spoke. He couldn't move, his arms hanging uselessly at his sides. He should comfort her, console her and dry her tears. His fingers twitched, longing to touch. Instead, he wrapped his long arms around her shoulders, pulling her even closer to him.

_**"Come on Princess, ditch the pity party."**_ He consoled. He didn't seem to mind the mix of tears and snot on his shirt, and for once, Charlotte felt... needed. With him wrapped around her, engulfing her in his softness, it made her feel like someone worth being consoled.

_**"I wouldn't choose just any ol' bookworm."**_ He chuckled, placing his hand on the back of her head. She raised her head, peering into the dark visor.

_**"Besides, my brother sure as hell ain't cute like you."**_ A sudden laugh bubbled out of her, and she felt a smile strain on her face. That was true, he could very well have gone to his brother for help. But he chose her. He needed to be more careful, any more of this and she would fall hopelessly in love with him. It's all too easy to fall in love when you've been lonely since the beginning. She slowly peeled herself off his shirt, wiping her face and feeling it turn pink with heat.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled softly. "Your shirt..." He looked down, pulling his shirt up to examine the damage.

_**"It's fine, this'll wash out."**_ He away, pulling his jacket off and setting it over Charlotte's shoulders before walking off, peeling the shirt off his body and closing the bathroom door behind him. The jacket was cold around her shoulders, but it kept her warm. He was surprisingly considerate she thought to herself, pulling the jacket tighter around her. She hadn't expected this. And she had read about journeys where people discovered more about each other but she hadn't anticipated it with him. 

Viktor was the poster-child of Sleepy Hollow High, and it's resident punk. He drank, he smoked, and he treated her more tenderly than anyone had ever treated her before. 

 

He cracked the door open, peeking his helmet out.

_**"Hey, uh..."**_ He called out shyly. She turned and met his gaze, giving him one of her sweetest smiles. He gulped dryly, his fingers clutching tighter to the handle of the door.

_**"Do you mind if I take off my helmet to sleep?"**_ Charlotte gave a little chuckle, nuzzling deeper into his coat. Damn, she really was going to fall in love.

"Of course not." 

He gave a curt nod and pulled open the door. He had taken off his shirt and gloves, letting his shirt dry on the shower pole, his gloves tucked into his back pocket. He reached up and tugged off the helmet, the black smoke billowing out in freedom. It joined his backpack on the floor, and he stood there awkwardly, not brave enough to sit with her on the bed again. And she couldn't help but stare at his bare chest. He was fit, that was certain. His arms had muscle, and his chest and abs were subtly chiseled, holding power beneath the now gray skin. He felt shy and self conscious, two quite new feelings to him. It was weird, going to sit next to this girl with nothing but a pair of pants and socks. It felt dirty. Charlotte turned her gaze away, her eyes falling on the tv before them.

"Want to watch some tv?" She asked softly, not looking back at him. There was a moment of silence before the bed shifted beneath him, and he settled his back against the headboard of the bed.

_**"Yeah."**_


	7. Chapter 7

Viktor knew he was dreaming the second he opened his eyes. First off, he had eyes to open. His head was back, attached firmly on his head no matter how hard he pulled and tugged. He had his black hair back, his angular eyebrows and big nose. He felt whole again, his skin warm and colorful again.

"Viktor..." He heard a voice purr behind him. Oh no. He turned around slowly, wary of what would happen next. He had been having these dreams for weeks, and now that he was sleeping beside the girl in question, he knew this would be increasingly awkward. Charlotte stood before him, knee bent and hands tucked behind her back shyly, her cheeks painted pink and eyes looking up through thick blonde lashes. He gulped dryly, his throat suddenly like the desert.

"You looked like a fairytale prince on your motorcycle." She giggled, turning her face away with a soft smile. His hands reached out of their own accord, cupping her soft cheeks in his large palms. She let out a gasp, her eyes half lidded and glassy, her two puffy pink lips begging to be kissed. Oh god, she was his one weakness. She always looked so soft, her nose buried in her books, glasses perched on the tip of her nose and eyes fluttering over the pages like she had read them hundreds of times. He could watch her for hours, watch her eyes widen at a plot twist and brows furl at each betrayal, or the happiness that softened her eyes and made them glitter like gem stones. And she was completely oblivious to it.

"Don't tease me." He replied, pulling her even closer to him. She let out another seductive giggle, placing her hands over his.

"I wouldn't dare." She teased. Oh, she was too soft beneath his fingers. He feared if he leaned too close, kissed her too harshly, that she would drift away like a dream. But he couldn't hold it, he had to engulf her. He pressed his lips onto hers, pulling her body onto his lap eagerly, tasting the sweet strawberry lipgloss that made her lips look like candy. Her hair was like silk, tumbling around him, her little fingertips clawing his back as they kissed deeper. Soft, warm, sweet, light. It was everything he could have ever wanted.

Then it grew cold. Dream Charlotte leapt from his lap, backing away with her eyes open wide in fear.

 _ **"Princess, wait..."**_ he called out. His voice was husky and cold, unnatural and guttural in his chest. His vision went spinning as he collapsed to the ground, his eyes cast towards dream Charlotte's trembling body. He watched in horror as his body collapsed beside him, the neck stump spewing out blood. He would drown, and dream Charlotte would watch as he choked on his own blood, watching his own body sputter and die before him.. He watched his own body sputter and die right before his very eyes.

"Viktor!" She cried out. His eyes closed, plunging everything in darkness.

"Viktor!" No, he couldn't protect her. He couldn't do anything. He was useless.

"Viktor, wake up!"

Viktor practically leapt out of bed, the blankets flying off his sweating chest onto his lap. Charlotte sat just beside him, her hands gripped tightly onto his forearm and wrist.

"It's alright, you're in the motel room." She consoled, gently stroking his forearm. He turned and looked at her, eyes following her shape. Her hair was messy from sleep, her lips pink from being pressed into the pillow and eyes barely cracked open after being rudely awoken. She was still wearing his jacket. He turned his gaze to the clock beside him, it read 6:07 AM. Shit, when had he fallen asleep?

 _ **"When did-"**_

"I think we fell asleep at the same time, I don't remember." She chuckled, her hands slipping from his arm. If only she would keep touching him he thought idly. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes using his sleeve, the sleeves just a bit too long to stay on her arms. She looked like a child wearing a jacket that was just a little too big, her yellow hair tousled and trickling over her shoulders. She was quite cute, all sleepy like that.

"Do you..." She stopped, yawning widely as she stretched her arms over heard. "Do you want to start looking for your head again?" She muttered softly. The sun had barely begun to rise, but it would be a good idea to get a head start. Ha, funny.

 _ **"I guess."**_ He grumbled. He hoped he could shake off his nightmare soon, or it would creep into his thoughts every chance it could.

"Oh!" She cried out. Viktor flinched towards her, his hands instinctively reaching out towards her. A sleepy smile made it's way to her face.

"I had the most brilliant idea last night." She mumbled happily, patting the bunch of blankets over her lap. Her eyes cracked open a little wider as she looked at him.

"Try to see if you can see through your head's eyes." She raised her hands to her cheeks. "So you can see where it is!"

Shit. He hadn't thought of that. She took his silence as confusion and she lifted herself onto her knees, settling herself over the covers before him. She raised her hands and waved them around, as if she were trying to hypnotize him.

"Imagine your closing your eyelids, breathing through your nose, exhaling through your lips, hearing my voice with your ears." Her voice was soothing and melodic. Well, it wouldn't hurt to try. He imagined his lids closing, the darkness behind his eyelids engulfing everything. He heard with his ears, he breathed through his two nostrils, his breath tickled his lips. She urged him on, her voice soothing and hypnotic.

"Now open your eyes, see the forest around you." He imagined he opened his eyes, and -

It was dark, as if he hadn't opened his eyes at all. His whole head felt cold and heavy, something painful pressing against his temples. His hearing was muffled yet quiet, and out of the tiniest corner of his eye was something... what, green? Blue? It was impossible to see, even if he moved his eye it remained ever at the corner, just out of sight.

 _ **"Nothing."**_ He huffed bitterly.

"Oh well, it was worth a try." She smiled sleepily, her arms flopping into lap. Viktor couldn't even stay mad.

 _ **"Ready to go back to the forest, Princess?"**_ He inquired, leaning in closer. She looked up with blurry eyes, her smile soft and cheeks pink.

"Yeah." She cooed.


	8. Chapter 8

Mist rolled down the forest hills, trickling down the gravel into the basin below, effectively covering the ground with a thick blanket.

_**"Ah shit."**_ Viktor cursed, kicking up his feet to disturb the mist. There was no way they would find his head in this! He turned around, his hand holding onto Charlotte's tightly so he could catch her if she slipped.

_**"We should-"**_ He watched her as she shivered, wrapping her one free hand over her arm, rubbing hard to urge the goosebumps away. He slipped his hand from hers and peeled off his jacket, holding it out between them. She looked surprised, her pink lips parting and eyes blinking wide. She had left her hair down, claiming it would keep her warm. She smiled gratefully, taking the jacket and swooping it over her shoulders, sliding her arms in. He had a black and white baseball t-shirt, the black sleeves reaching just below his elbows, but he didn't really feel the cold. He began again.

_**"We should head back."**_ Charlotte let out a moan, her hand reached out for his once more. Her fingertips were cold, but he knew he could do nothing to heat them. He had no body heat, no warm breath to blow on them, no mouth to suck on- Damnit Viktor, quit!

"We can find it!" She urged. Her foot slipped from beneath her, causing her to slide down the hill right into his arms, her head bouncing off his chest.

_**"Come on Princess, with the mist it's impossible to see."**_ He retorted, shockingly quite grateful she couldn't see his giddy grin. She looked around, surveying how thick the mist hung around her ankles.

"It'll go away when the sun comes over the mountains." They both looked up, eyes tracing the craggy lines of the mountains behind them. The sun hadn't even peaked over yet, the sky still gray of the early hours. Viktor let out a ragged sigh, his shoulders slumping as they continued down the trail to the place they had stopped at before. It was nearly impossible to tell where they had cut off, save for the stick Charlotte had cleverly propped up to stand out.

"You said that - whoa!" A root trapped her shoe and she tripped and she quickly latched onto Viktor's shirt to prevent from falling to the ground. Viktor lurched back at the force, a shocked gasp caught in his throat. 

_**"Careful."**_ He warned softly. She kneeled down, tugging at the root trapped over her toes, letting out a soft apology. Viktor rubbed tenderly at the base of his neck where the collar of his shirt had choked him. It was perhaps an ingrained reaction, the air had never stopped flowing from his lungs though the collar of the shirt would have at least caught him off guard. He hadn't really noticed it before, too caught up in the adrenaline of the shock, but his lungs felt compressed, as if he were pressed beneath something and couldn't break free.

"You said, uh... it was dark where your head is, right?" She shuffled her foot back, squatting down and wrapped her arms around her knees. It wasn't much easier to see through the mist, though she was closer to the ground. Viktor nodded, turning to regard her form. She looked tired, he wondered idly if she had slept much.

"But it was... quiet?" She tapped her chin, peering down at the ground. Viktor gulped dryly and joined her, his legs spread apart and hands hanging limply between them, his elbows resting on his bent knees. He hadn't spent this much time with her without teasing and bullying her in some way. Damn, he really should quit that. But he couldn't help it. She was so... oblivious to it all, it was kind of endearing. She was so often in her own head, and he wanted to bring her back to the real world. Back to him. He snapped his fingers before her face, her eyes snapping back to him. 

_**"I can't hear inside your head Princess. What're you thinking?"**_ He appealed, pushing her glasses onto the nook of her nose with his index finger. She let out a little noise and lifted her finger away, pointing idly to the forest.

"Listen." She offered. He leaned back a bit, his helmet lolling back. Though it was early in the morning, there was still noise. There was a soft and cool breeze that danced between the trees, whistling and rustling the pines. Birds twittered and sang, their wings flapping on the wind. And off in the distance, the soft babbling of a creek. Noisy. Very noisy.

_**"You're a genius."**_ He cooed, brushing her chin playfully with his finger before standing to his full height. There was no way his head was here, it was too noisy. So where could a head go in a forest where it was quiet? He remembered the darkness and the pain on his temples. Could... could his head be stuck somewhere?

_**"Shit, this forest is huge."**_ He commented dryly. _ **"It'll be bad if we get separated."**_ He put his hands on his hips, spreading his legs to balance better on the rocks. He turned his head to look at Charlotte again. She had stood up, her feet tumbling over the gravel as she walked away. He reached out quickly and grabbed the collar of his jacket, pulling her back towards him.

_**"That means you gotta stick with me, Princess."**_ He chuckled, letting go of the jacket and slipping his hand down to meet with hers, wrapping his long fingers tightly around her little hand. She placed her finger on her bottom lip as her eyes scanned through the trees.

"So I guess we're looking for something that could be quiet..." Her brows furrowed together, her eyes squinting across the woods.

_**"Like, what. A cave?"**_ He interjected. She gave a little shrug.

"That's a good idea."

 

 

"That was a bad idea." Charlotte moaned, rubbing her sore feet. Just like the day before, their search had come up completely empty. They had found a few little caves, shallow and empty save for one where squirrels dug around in. There were a few placed beneath rocks where the air was cool, jutting up from beneath, but there was no entrance large enough for much to go through except fingers. They sat beside the creek so Charlotte could dip her sore feet into the cold water, helping sooth the hot burn of her toes and heels. By now her white shoes had gotten a little muddy, and they cleaned off pretty well in the creek, but she regretted dipping them in instantly as the air cooled around them, the sun dipping behind the mountains.

_**"Ready to go?"**_ He asked, flicking his fingers dry of the creek water. There was something odd about this place, something that felt almost hot, but he knew it was cold by the fact that Charlotte shivered, even with his big jacket that nearly engulfed her. Charlotte pouted, holding up her dripping shoes.

"My shoes are wet." He spun on his heel, giving a laugh at her predicament.

_**"How'd that happen?"**_ He asked, walking over and kneeling just beside her, taking her wet shoes with three fingers. She stuffed her socks into the pocket of the jacket, careful not to put them in the water too.

"I wanted to wash them." She admitted bashfully, a pout on her lips. He shook his head teasingly, as if he were chastising a kid. He moved his backpack onto his front, careful not to hit himself with the baseball bat that stuck out and with a sigh he shifted around, turning his back to her.

_**"We could have washed them in the room."**_ He put his free hand on the gravel, ready to push off and support her weight. She awkwardly shuffled and saddled herself onto his back, wrapping her arms around his head and squeezing her legs against his hips. 

"Oh." She mumbled softly, pressing her cheeks against his back. "Yeah." He hoisted her a little higher on his back and supported her legs by locking them in his arms. His red converse dug into the gravel as they made their way back to the motel room, their hearts beating a little faster than before.


	9. Chapter 9

Once again, the bar of the inn was completely packed, it seemed, with the same biker gang. A few stragglers were hanging outside, smoking cigarettes and sipping from bottles. Viktor set Charlotte down on the concrete, careful not to completely drop her. Her shoes were still sopping wet but it would be easier for her to hold onto them if she wore them.

_**"Real quick Princess."**_ He kneeled down and she placed a hand to balance on his shoulder as he helped slip on her shoes that squelched each time she stepped onto the toes.

"Ah, they're cold!" She whined softly as he stood back up again, taking her elbow in his hand.

_**"You can take them off in the room."**_ He reminded her, leading her off towards the door. The bikers smelt heavily of cigarettes and Charlotte recoiled at the burning feeling in her nose, her lungs already rejecting the foul air. She let out a soft cough and the bikers turned to look at them, their eyes blurry with booze.

"Hey kid." One called out, his voice slow and course. Viktor kept walking, his hand on her elbow tightening, his feet moving faster. The others laughed, and the man stepped forward as his cigarette fell from his lips.

"Kid!" He called out again. Viktor stopped this time, his free hand holding tightly to the strap of his backpack.

"What's with the helmet?" The man stepped closer, and Charlotte shuddered in fear, leaning closer into Viktor's side. "You disfigured or somethin'?" The man coughed out, getting too close for comfort. Viktor widened his stance, ready to pull of his backpack if need be.

_**"Or somethin', yeah."**_ Viktor growled. Charlotte pulled at his grasp, urging him to keep walking, to leave. Something was off, and Charlotte knew that Viktor's combative attitude would get him in serious trouble. The man's eye shifted to her and Viktor grew rigid in her arms, the cold chill emanating off like air conditioning, her arms covered with goosebumps. Her eyes flickered to the edge of Viktor's helmet, the strange black smoke flickering violently, trying to crawl out of the helmet.

"Hey, Miss Sugar Pink." He referred to her, leaning in closer. Viktor raised his free arm, bumping the broadside against the man's chest and preventing him from getting any closer. She could smell the liquor pouring off of him, he was clearly too drunk to think straight.

"Viktor, please." She begged, tugging on his arm once more. The man stumbled for a second, his arms waving about to catch his balance. His eyes flickered over her glasses and she pushed them up subconsciously.

"Your glasses look fucking stupid..." The man said aloud, alerting his friends to the situation. They rushed over, pulling at his arms to pull him away from the two but he fought them, his arms swinging about as they tugged at his belt. One hand swung too far, knocking into Viktor's helmet and all at once time stopped, and Charlotte couldn't breath. Viktor's helmet fell to the floor, hitting the concrete with a loud crack and flying off, and the black smoke was released. For a moment, they had forgotten. Too caught up in their quest, too caught up in each other, they had forgotten all about why they were there in the first place. But it all came rushing back like a punch in the stomach. Or, like driving a fist into a stomach. The man flew back onto the gravel, his head bashing against one of the parked motorcycles. Viktor pushed Charlotte back onto the wall, dropping his bag to the ground and withdrawing the baseball bat.

"No!" She screamed, reaching her hand to grab his arm, her fingertips just missing the cloth of his shirt. There was a loud crack of his baseball bat hitting the concrete below, and thank god he actually missed. Her eyes flew over to the forgotten helmet and she leapt to it, skinning her knees against the rough ground as she took it in her hands. There wasn't any cracks, just a patch of scratches, and she almost let out a sigh of relief. But she leapt to her feet again, running over to Viktor and the three men. 

Time slowed again as she watched his arms rear up, his bat settled in his hands ready to swing a home run, the ball now another man's head. The man's fist rose up, just a foot away from punching Viktor in the chest. The helmet in her hands, the black smoke billowing angrily from his neck. Her feet brought her forward and her hands lifted the helmet. The muscles in her legs contracted, her feet left the concrete, and she felt as light as air, soaring through the sky, her hands bringing the helmet down just above his neck. She slid it on, though a bit askew, and everything snapped into hyper speed the second his helmet was back on. 

She dug her fingers into his shirt, wrenching him from his position. Her wet sneakers met with the concrete and the adrenaline kicked in. He tumbled after as she yanked his hand into hers, pulling him towards the trail they had just climbed up. Her feet dug painfully into the gravel as they flew down the hill, her feet and legs moving faster and faster as they sped down the hill leaving the drunkards behind them. Her lungs ached and her vision was unnaturally clear: she was running straight to the creek. She pushed her weight back, her feet skidding beneath her and her glasses clattering to the ground below. But she was too late, her feet slipping on the stones. She dropped his hand instantly and flew into the creek. 

Charlotte landed harshly on her knee, her hand flying forward to catch herself but slipping on the moss, sending her head falling right into the water, bashing her nose against another rock. Her body tensed up instantly, her head shooting from the water. She sucked in a shocked breath, her whole body suddenly numb, but she knew the pain was soon to follow. Her nose was gushing blood, staining her lips and the collar of her pink t-shirt, but all she noticed was something unusually silky and soft beneath her fingers, deep in the water.

_**"Oh shit!"**_ Viktor cried out. He had fallen onto his back, bashing his elbow against a rock and drawing blood. His helmet had skittered off again, leaving the black smoke to billow freely. His whole body was thrumming with adrenaline, but his mind was scattered and fuzzy. He was seeing two things at once, the vision of her blurred and distorted, just big blocks of color.

_**"Shit, Charlotte?"**_ He called out, his voice cracking in worry. Something was wrong - he couldn't see. Was... was he dying?

_**"Charlotte?!!"**_ He shouted, feeling his way through the water before him, slowly crawling forward. He couldn't see her, he couldn't hear her. It was quiet and heavy and painful again, as if he were - as if he were back in his own head again.

Charlotte pulled on the silkiness, lifting it from the water to eye level. It was Viktor's head, all pallid and gray. His dark eyes were open, and his mouth was pulled tight in a thin, grim line. Their eyes met, and the mouth cracked open, water spilling from his teeth.

_"I feel like I've been abandoned by my parents, and I feel bad for ruining my brother's career in order for him to care for me."_ It spoke. The voice was hollow, almost as if it wasn't real, like the answering machine.

"W-What....?" She sputtered out in confusion. 

_"I fear getting close to anyone because they might leave too."_ It admitted. Wait... was this... was this what was in Viktor's head? Why was the head speaking? Viktor's body wasn't speaking. The whole world was silent, except for this. She held it with both of her hands, holding it closer to her chest.

_"I use anger to disguise my fear."_ It spoke again, the look in it's eyes full of bitter sadness, and Charlotte quickly realized that it's face was no longer wet from the creek, but with hot tears. She met it's eyes again, and it's voice trembled, so soft and weak Charlotte felt her own tears building.

_"I just want to be an average teenager, to be good at sports and fall in love with a girl. But I’ve treated every girl I’ve liked like garbage and it ultimately makes them hate me. I’ve already lost those close to me."_ Charlotte was stunned into silence. This was... this was something Viktor battled with daily.

_"Please don't hate me."_

Charlotte's tears began to fall freely, mixing with the coppery taste of blood in her mouth.

"Viktor..." She choked out, squeezing her eyes closed. "We're friends." She sobbed, holding his head in a tight embrace. "I could never hate you." There was a moment of silence, the creek trickling around her legs, the wind whistling through the trees, her tears slowly drying on her cheeks. Her whole body began to ache, and she could feel the sharp pain of her nose and the painful numbness of her knee.

_"Friends?"_ It echoed. Charlotte somehow managed to stand, making her way back onto the shore. Viktor's body had stilled, and she took hold of the wet shirt and dragged it onto it's back before her. The gravel dug into her tender legs as she sat down again, close to the neck.

_"I want to be more."_ It blurted. Charlotte let out a chuckle, pulling it from her shirt and raising it to meet her eyes.

"More than friends?" She reiterated. The head blinked once, it's lips still. A smile graced her lips. More than friends, huh? Maybe... maybe she would like that. The dance was tomorrow, it would be nice to have a date to go with.

"You'll have to ask me properly, then." She chuckled, bringing the face close, pressing the lips against her own. Not the most ideal first kiss, but it somehow felt right. Her first kiss was soft, tasted of blood, and was shared with the talking decapitated head of the All-Star of the Baseball team, the resident bad boy of Sleepy Hollow High. She lowered the head and placed it on the neck of his body, and with a flash of light, everything was back to normal.


	10. Chapter 10

Viktor had never felt so odd and conflicted in his entire life. He felt as if he had just woken from a bizarre dream, his whole body hazy and fuzzy. But the rocks digging in his back were real, the water seeping into his shoes was real, Charlotte's hand was real. And so too was his dream.

"Charlotte..." He choked out, reaching his hand towards her face. She let out a soft happy sob and took his hand, pressing it against her cheek. Everything ached, and he wanted nothing more than to go to bed. He groaned as he lifted himself up, sitting up on the sharp rocks, and he relished Charlotte's body heat permeating into him, his whole body shivering from the cold. His baseball t-shirt was no longer keeping him warm now that his feet were ice in the creek. He pressed his hands on her cheeks, pulling her closer to him. She let her hand fall to his leg, supporting herself on his knee while her other hand held her glasses.

"You know what...?" He asked redundantly. She gave him a little smile and a laugh, her eyes welling up with tears again. The corners of his lips lilted up, pulling his lips into one of his glamorous smirks.

"I'm gonna take you to the fuckin' school dance, we're gonna fall in love, and I'm gonna take your first kiss." He announced proudly, his eyes glittering brilliantly. This was the classic Viktor she knew. Her eyes fluttered closed as a laugh bubbled from her lips.

"I might have given it to your decapitated head." Viktor's heart swelled in his chest, but his mind whirled with confusion. He lowered his hands to her arms, tugging her practically onto his lap.

"That doesn't count!" He cried out in protest. Another bubbly giggle left her pink lips as she looked down into his eyes, pushing her glasses onto her nose again. Her soft fingertips tickled up his neck, over his chin to his cheeks. Her palms were smooth and she cupped his face gently.

"Ok." She relented, her chinks painted a soft pink as she brushed away the dried blood of her nose with the edge of his jacket sleeve.

"At the dance, then." She concluded with a smile. Viktor gave a little nod, resting his hand on her waist.

"At the dance."

 

When they returned to the inn several of the bikers had gathered out in front. At first they expected a battle but at once the whole group apologized, the three drunks in question in the forefront. They told them they had imagined him without a head, which he hurriedly dismissed, and the whole group offered to pay not only for their room, but for dinner as well. And Charlotte had never had dinner with a dozen or so biker gang members, but it was fun. She probably wouldn't have the chance to do it again, but it was nice while it lasted. The gang then saw them off, Viktor deciding to take Charlotte back home. It was nice to press herself up against his warm back this time, and his heart beat rapidly dancing beneath her hands.

He dropped her off at her house, promising to pick her up the next night for the dance. He had a brother to deal with. And just like that he was gone, the quest was over, everything was normal again and Charlotte was a changed girl. Like Frodo after the Lord of the Rings and Lady Amalthea and the end of The Last Unicorn, she would never be the same again.

The next day at school she didn't see Viktor or Cedric, but she did realize just how changed she truly was. It wasn't Cedric she was looking forward to see anymore. She visited her friends at the Game Store and they wished her a happy birthday, she had a birthday dinner at her Uncle Johnny's house with his wife and her three cousins, and she returned home. 

She was suddenly grateful her mother was a fashion eccentric woman, for her closet was never empty of anything fashionable. She pulled out a pink dress with a simple halter neck, the skirt reaching just below her knees with a soft and breezy skirt. Charlotte left her hair down, brushing it out so it flounced over her shoulders. She had no makeup except for her favorite strawberry pink lipgloss, and she had no jewelry. But her gold circle glasses looked good with it she concluded. She slipped on a pair of pink slippers and rushed down the stairs, eager for Viktor's arrival.


	11. Chapter 11

Viktor slowed to a stop at Charlotte's door, his hand reached up to push his bangs back into his hair he had tried to slick back like his brother. Luckily Cedric had let him off with a warning, only letting him go to the dance because he had begged. This was real. He was really taking Charlotte to the dance! He had wanted to do this a few days before the accident, in the library. Neither of them truly understood why he had become a Dullahan, or why it was so easy to return him back to normal. Perhaps it was fate's way of getting him to man up and ask her out. But he wasn't one to question his good luck. He stepped off the motorcycle and straightened his black leather jacket he had buttoned up tight. He wore a simple white t-shirt and his classic pair of black jeans that were torn at the knees and his lucky red converse. He didn't really have many outfits, especially not any fancy ones. Besides, he knew Charlotte would be pleased as punch regardless. He pulled the corsage he had stolen from some jock out of his pocket. The petals were a little smashed, but the white rose still looked brilliant, and it smelt just as wonderful. He raised his fingerless gloved hand to the door and gave a few solid knocks. Well, this was it.

Charlotte opened the door, and Viktor's lungs froze up within him. Perhaps it was the light of her house, perhaps it was the moonlight, hell, perhaps it was the fact he was head over heels for her, but she looked...

"Gorgeous." He mumbled. Her whole face burst bright pink, her free hand reached up to cover her hot cheek.

"Thank you..." She looked shyly to the ground, idly kicking a pebble. He suddenly remembered the corsage in his hand and offered it, letting her pluck it from his open palm. It slipped onto her wrist perfectly, and Viktor finally understood the appeal of fairytale Princesses. They stood in silence for a moment, both looking over each other. He followed her thin arms down to her hand. She held a leather book, a rather big one, and Viktor let out a little laugh. He pointed to it with a single finger, gaining and turning her attention to it.

"You're leaving that behind, Princess." He ordered. Charlotte's lips opened in a gasp as she held it close to her chest.

"B-but-"

"No but's, we're supposed to dance at the dance." He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist. She dropped the book at once, looking up dreamily into his eyes. She shut the door behind her and he swept her off towards his bike, handing her the helmet she had worn the night before.

"I guess it is in the name." She teased, slipping her legs over the seat. His heart skipped a beat at the sight, her flowing dress draped over his bike. If it was a horse she would be in Cloud 9. He settled on the seat before her, not starting the bike until her arms wrapped around his waist. God he would never get over the feeling. With a rumble, they were off to the dance.

 

Everyone's eyes grew wider than dinner plates and their mouth hung open wide at the sight of Viktor and Charlotte together. No one could decide which was stranger to see: Viktor with Charlotte, or the fact that Charlotte had dressed up and wasn't reading. Viktor could tell that some of the boys realized then and there that Charlotte was unexpectedly pretty, making them regret their dates. And of course a few of the snubbed cheerleaders came forward to try to sway him.

"Sorry ladies." He mocked, pulling Charlotte even closer to his side. "I brought my princess to the ball tonight." The girls all gasped and growled, and Viktor led the completely oblivious Charlotte into the dance. There were plants and flowers everywhere, nearly trickling from every corner of the gym. There were colorful streamers hung up, some butterflies dangled over everyone's heads, and the lights were soft and atmospheric. Charlotte gasped in delight, clapping her hands together at the sight, and Viktor gave a little smirk.

"Wanna dance?" He asked, leaning close enough to tickle her cheek with his breath. She swallowed a gasp and nodded numbly, taking his hand as he led them onto the dance floor. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist and she let hers drape over his shoulders. They didn't really dance so much as step side to side, slowly spinning with the music. 

"Hey, Viktor..." She mumbled, tugging on his jacket. He turned his attention to her, giving her a smirk.

"Yeah Princess?" She was quiet for a moment, still trying to decide what to do. But he could tell she wasn't really having fun, this wasn't her thing.

"Wanna get out of here?" He asked mischievously. Her head shot up instantly, her eyes glittering like a thousand stars.

"More than anything!"

 

Everyone's faces fell with shock as they watched Viktor and Charlotte run out of the dance, giggling and chuckling with delight. They had only been there for, what, one song? He lifted her onto his bike and they set off quickly, soaring down an empty road out of town.

He stopped the bike on the side of the road, kicking out the kick stand and letting the bike lean. Before she could even shiver he whipped off his black leather jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders. He pulled his backpack onto his shoulder and held out his hand, which she nearly instantly took.

"Come here for a sec." He whispered, his fingers tangled in hers. He led her across the empty road onto the grassy outcrop beside it. There was a little hill leading off the road, winding up and up to a ledge. There was soft grass beneath them, and he flopped onto the ground, kicking his legs out before him. Charlotte knelt down gently, her legs shut and off to the side, her pretty pink dress fluttering over her legs. There was no light pollution anywhere near them, so the night sky looked as sparkling as diamonds. Charlotte laid back, her blond hair splaying out around her as her eyes scanned the sky. Viktor reached into his backpack, pulling out a small red radio. He pulled out the antennae, promptly poked his eye with it, let out a curse, and finally managed to turn it on and find a peaceful music station. And they sat there, hands connected, eyes to the sky, hearts at ease. All of the stars seemed to have come out, drawing their constellations across the inky darkness. Viktor, though he wanted to live in this moment, had to break the silence.

"Do you have any idea why any of this happened?" He inquired. Charlotte sat up, using her free hand to pull the jacket close. Her brows were furrowed and her lip puffed in a pout.

"I..." She muttered. She turned her head away, looking down at the town off in the distance with it's faint lights. "I have no idea." Viktor sat up as well, moving himself closer to her. He leaned in close, close enough to smell her hair.

"Do you think it'll happen again?" He whispered. She flinched in surprise, whipping her head around. Their eyes met, their lips mere centimeters apart. She could feel his breath on her lips, and her whole face burst pink with embarrassment. Her brows un-furrowed and her lips lilted up in a smile.

"Well, if it does..." She giggled softly, brushing her hand up his arm to rest on his shoulder. Viktor grinned widely, showing his glittering white teeth.

"I know who to go to." He chuckled. He rested one hand on her waist, while the other brushed her hair away from her shoulder, gripping the back of her neck gently.

"I hope that this one counts..." She whispered, her two hands reaching to his shirt and clenching it tightly. Viktor blinked in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" He asked, leaning back a bit to look at her face. Her face went pink again and her eyes fluttered to the ground, her bravery gone with the wind.

"Y-you..." She stumbled. He tilted her neck, forcing her eyes to meet his. "You promised to take my first kiss at the dance." Viktor stopped for a second, his eyes wide. A boisterous laugh escaped him, and he couldn't help but turn away, clutching his belly to stem the laughter.

"You're totally right, Princess." He turned again, leaning back on his two hands. He had a single brow raised, his smirk wolfish and his eyes gleaming with mischief. Charlotte gulped dryly.

"I guess you'll just have to kiss me." He decided, holding out a single hand. She looked from his smug face to his hand, letting her fingers gently trace his palm before taking it in her own, pulling herself onto her knees to get herself close enough to him. She hovered just barely above him and his hands snaked around her hips, keeping her grounded. Her lids fluttered closed, and she leaned in. Her plump lips met his chapped ones, and they both melted in each other's warm touch. Her hands clutched desperately to his shirt, the material bunching beneath her fingers. Their lips separated with a pop, and Viktor's face erupted bright red.

"Shit..." He mumbled out, still staring at her lips. "I-I didn't think you'd actually do it..." Charlotte let out a little laugh, settling her legs so she could comfortably straddle his hips.

"I didn't either." She admitted shyly. Before he could speak she smashed her lips onto his again, kissing softly and deep. Viktor shuddered beneath her, and for the first time in a long time, he felt truly happy.

Who knows how long they spent on that hill, giving tender kisses and soft touches. But one thing was certain: Whether he was a Dullahan or the bad-boy All-Star of Sleepy Hollow High, and whether she was the shy nerd or the fairytale Princess, these two were happy.

And maybe the night would call to him again, call him to ride on his black steed like the Headless Horseman of legend, but he had something that the Headless Horseman never would. He had a beautiful, loving, nerdy little princess with him. And together they would ride into the night.

The End.


End file.
